Killers love
by Laughing Psycho
Summary: This is a story about Jane and her lovers daughter surprise it's not Jeff's. Little Bella is all grown up learning about her mother and how she hurt her father breaking his heart into pieces, but what happens when little Bella stumbles upon the creepypasta crew which includes her mother. Will she forgive her for abandoning both her and her father? Will romance blossom?
1. Chapter 1

The screams of pain echoed through the sky as a young woman with raven hair ran for her life holding onto a small bundle of clothe that she held so close to her heart.

As the creature came closer and his screams of pain turning into one of fury came closer and louder.

"Run run as fast as u can sweetie" he laughed maniacally

As her running pace soon slowed from exhaustion she believed it was the end as she looked down to her little bundle of joy she was met with a small angelic face sleeping soundly. Determination went to her very core she was going to get her baby to its father and she was going to survive.

She wasn't going to let this monster near her baby Bella, she started running once more going to out run when she hit a trees nod fell back at least she thought it was a tree as she slowly look up she was met with a cruel and chilling smile "going somewhere Jane" he said cruelly "j-Jeff please don't do this let me take her to her father then you won't see her ever again and we we can be like we used to" Jane begged but was met with deaf ears "what makes you think I'll even let this bitch live" he gestured to the baby in her arms.

"You had a child with a human Jane..." leaning in closer he said "what makes you think I won't kill him and this bitch here" a small giggle came from the small cloth as Jeff eyes met with the baby's innocent ones looking at ones of ill intent as he looked his eyes soon became softer "Jeff" a static like voice echoed through this dreadful night "don't touch the child no harm will come to her" "ohh and whys that slendy" Jeff said playfully as his knife was pulled out of his jacket pocket "because I said so Jeff but do u really want to hurt the child that Jane loves so dearly that she would spend an eternity in slavery to you for" he said as he slowly and carefully picked jane up and placed her onto the ground trying not to hurt the baby in her arms. "Please let me take her to her father slenderman" jane begged once again this time being a long talk they went to Janes lovers house

"Jane!"a man in his twenties with black hair and white blue eyes said as he ran up to her encasing her against him careful to not squish the child "slender...Jeff" he said acknowledging them with a simple nod "Jane my love is everything alright what's wrong?" He said looking at her with concern filling his eyes "take her" she said shoving the child at him he looked down and held her "jan-" " i don't want her I never wanted her I wanted to make Jeff jealous because of his wondering eye" she said looking between Jeff and him " I thought having a relationship with a human would get him to see me but it didn't work so-""jane why are you saying this" as hurt and anger were both obvious on his face "why are you lying?" "I'm not Michael this is the truth as I was saying I knew having a child with a pathetic human would make him jealous and now he notices me but I don't want to be a mother so there take the brat" she said as she spun on her heel as tears fell down like a river she walked into the forest

Michael looked at his child before she left he said "Bella her names Isabelle not brat remember we named her after your mother who was killed by him" he said gesturing towards the smiling psychopath shaking his head he turned to go back inside with his little Bella in his arm "Jane I hope you get everything you hoped for in doing this" as he to began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I was jumping through the forest jumping towards something as the trees soon stopped revealing a mansion as I climbed down from the tree I took a closer look "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"Grrrr shut up already" turning around to press snooze I realised to late that with this much force I'll smash my alarm clock...again.

"Bella you a awake" my dad yelled "yeah I'm awake!...unfortunately" I mumbled the last part as I got up to put my school uniform on.

A disgusting plaid skirt that reminded me of the Scottish kelts and a see through white shirt it's horrible.

As I brush my black hair and look at the mirror my raven black hair is a mess and my crystal blue eyes papa said I got from his grandmother who had eyes just like mine. However papa told me I looked just like my mother my pale skin almost white and my raven black hair both like hers I smile like her I talk like her but papa says I don't sing like her he thinks I got it from my grandmother she has an amazing singing voice whenever she sings everything goes quiet just to hear her voice, they think the same for me but I don't like singing In front of people I get so embarrassed looking in the mirror I see my cheeks flush from embarrassment just thinking about it.

As I quickly put on some eyeliner and red lipgloss I'm ready to go quickly stuffing my books into my bag I run down the stairs.

"Good morning my Bella" says papa "good morning papa sleep well" I say back "okay Bella and you?" "Okay papa couldn't sleep at first but slept like the dead after" I said chuckling anyway grabbing my toast that papa prepared earlier and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek "bye bye papa love you" I yelled as I ran out the house to get to the bus stop

I saw the bitch patrol 'crap' I thought 'they take the bus today don't they shiiiit' as I slowly backed away as if they were rabid dogs the head bitch turned around and saw me she smirked at me and headed over with the other two in tow.

"We'll look who it is?" Rachel the red head from hell said.

"Hey Rachel, Kelly and Trinity" I say back not sure what to do.

"Seriously dressed for school like that" Rachel says looking at both Kelly and Trinity "your mother must be ashamed of you looking like that...oh wait you don't have one do you"

"Well at least I don't look like a slut ...oh wait that's an insult to sluts at least they look prettier and have a bit of decency" I said without thinking as Rachel opened her mouth again I was saved by the most amazing person in existence no not superman not Wonder woman but...


	3. Chapter 3

That same morning

"Ben get your fucking ass back here" Jeff screamed running after Ben who was holding his precious knife.

"Like hell you smashed my skyrim game you fucker" he yelled back as he threw the knife out the window of slenders mansion. Jeff jumped out the window following it like a dog chasing a ball.

"Slender" a small whisper came out of the pale raven beauty,

"yes jane" he replied sitting next to her on the couch unaware of the life changing discussion they were going to have.

"Can I see them?" A simple question she asked but held so much meaning.

'Sigh'"Jane are you sure you will not know how she will react... As well as ...Micheal"

"I understand slender I do but please I just want to see her please slender I'll stay hidden I won't talk to her please just let me see her" she pleaded desperately.

"Okay jane, but you must stay hidden for now" slender replied

Both jane and slenderman were both unaware of listening ears.

Jane POV

I ran out of the house I was going to see my baby my precious baby Bella.

I wonder how she looks will she have hair like her father or like mine?

What sort of music does she like?

What sort of close does she wear?

the excitement rushing through my system made me run faster as I got closer and closer I slowed down at a bus stop were a young raven haired girl was obviously being bullied by three ugly looking girls.

Straining to hear what they were saying I moved to the edge of the forest close enough to hear there conversation

"Seriously dressed for school like that" The red head said then looking at both The brown haired and Black haired "your mother must be ashamed of you looking like that...oh wait you don't have one do you"

Realisation dawned on me as I tried to get a better look at her face shock froze my body as I looked at this girl who looked just like Micheal.

"Well at least I don't look like a slut ...oh wait that's an insult to sluts at least they look prettier and have a bit of decency"

Muffling my laughter at what this young girl said to these disgusting girls I can't help but smile under this mask.

As I stood there I saw two young teenagers quickly run to her the purple haired girl grabbing her arm before she could say anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown POV

She looks beautiful such long black hair it reminds me of the night sky and her eyes are

a pale blue almost white.

I watched as she stuck up for her self from the three girls laughing loudly knowing no one could hear me.

As I watched her I saw jane the killer on the other side

'Why is she here?' I thought as I looked at her

Out of the corner I saw movement.

A purple haired girl grabbed my beauty's arm stopping her from saying anything more a smile gracing my lips as I saw her smile, obviously a friend of hers and the brown haired boy behind her with the lip piercing.

'I wonder if my beauty has a piercing anywhere' I thought as my eyes wondered down her body trying to find a hint of a piercing on her

As my mind came up with naughty scenarios.

As I looked back at jane I saw Jeff the killer behind her.

'Time to leave' I thought as I turned away and disappeared into the forest behind me.

Bella POV

As I turned to see my hero i said "lily my amazing fantabulous friend" smiling so I wouldn't get yelled at for being an idiot...again well how was I supposed to ignore them all they ever do is target me and then bag out me and my papa.

"Bella come on let's go over to jay"lily said as I turned to see jay completely forgetting about the bitch patrol.

"Jaaaayyyyy" I yelled running up to him "you asshole when the fuck did you get back from America?, and why didn't you ring me when you got back?" I questioned madly how dare he not tell me.

"Sorry Bella it was a surprise" he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head

"Hmmmmmmm... You're forgiven" I say giving him a hug I missed jay so much when he went to America lily and I were lost without him.

"Where's the love for me seriously you to I feel like I'm intruding here and he's my twin" she said

"Awwwww is the wittle wily sad I'm sowwy" I said giving her a hug also.

Smiling to have my friends back we turn to see the bus as we lined up to get on it I had a strange feeling come over my body as if I'm being watched.

Jane POV

"Jane" I heard Jeff say softly

"Yeah Jeff what do you want? " i say harshly

"I'm sorry I'm sorry that you gave her up to ...to never see her again" he said as surprise crossed my features.

Taking of the mask to hide my face I looked at him

"Why are you saying this now." I replied

"Because I never could realise what she meant to you and I just want you to know that I'm sorry and if she does go to slenders mansion she will be welcome and I'll kill anyone who hurts her" he said as tears trickled down my face.

"She's your daughter I know I could have handled everything differently but all I could think was you betrayed us I ...I never thought any of us had a chance to love a human I always thought that we would all be alone forever" he explained "so again Jane I'm sorry and I'm going to make it up to you, Bella and...micheal".


End file.
